Cell delivery technologies to transport large molecules inside eukaryotic cells have a wide range of applications, particularly in the biopharmaceutical industry. While some soluble chemical substances (e.g., small molecule drugs) may passively diffuse through the eukaryotic cell membrane, larger cargos (e.g., biologics, polynucleotides, and polypeptides) require the help of shuttle agents to reach their intracellular targets.
An area that would greatly benefit from advances in cell delivery technologies is the field of cell therapy, which has made enormous leaps over the last two decades. Deciphering the different growth factors and molecular cues that govern cell expansion, differentiation and reprogramming open the door to many therapeutic possibilities for the treatment of unmet medical needs. For example, induction of pluripotent stem cells directly from adult cells, direct cell conversion (trans-differentiation), and genome editing (Zinc finger nuclease, TALEN™ and CRISPR/Cas9 technologies) are examples of methods that have been developed to maximize the therapeutic value of cells for clinical applications. Presently, the production of cells with high therapeutic activity usually requires ex vivo manipulations, mainly achieved by viral transduction, raising important safety and economical concerns for human applications. The ability to directly deliver active proteins such as transcription factors or artificial nucleases, inside these cells, may advantageously circumvent the safety concerns and regulatory hurdles associated with more risky gene transfer methods.
In this regard, polypeptide-based transduction agents may be useful for introducing purified recombinant proteins directly into target cells, for example, to help bypass safety concerns regarding the introduction of foreign DNA. Lipid- or cationic polymer-based transduction agents exist, but introduce safety concerns regarding chemical toxicity and efficiency, which hamper their use in human therapy. Protein transduction approaches involving fusing a recombinant protein cargo directly to a cell-penetrating peptide (e.g., HIV transactivating protein TAT) require large amounts of the recombinant protein and often fail to deliver the cargo to the proper subcellular location, leading to massive endosomal trapping and eventual degradation. Several endosomal membrane disrupting peptides have been developed to try and facilitate the escape of endosomally-trapped cargos to the cytosol. However, many of these endosomolytic peptides are intended to alleviate endosomal entrapment of cargos that have already been delivered intracellularly, and do not by themselves aid in the initial step of shuttling the cargos intracellularly across the plasma membrane (Salomone et al., 2012; Salomone et al., 2013; Erazo-Oliveras et al., 2014; Fasoli et al., 2014). Thus, there is a need for improved shuttle agents capable of increasing the transduction efficiency of polypeptide cargos, and delivering the cargos to the cytosol of target eukaryotic cells.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.